Wearable electronics are an emerging technology with many applications for the wearer. They can improve lifestyles, ease access to technology and help monitor activity within the wearer's body. However, many current wearable electronics are bulky and can be intrusive or interfere with a person's daily life. In this regard, the wearer may not be comfortable wearing the device for extended periods of time.